MIS (o Momentos de Impasse de Sammy)
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Sammy tiene algo que se llama MIS –Momentos de Impasse de Sammy- y Dean lo solucionará a como de lugar. Solo un crackfic, un Couch de destiel y amor fraternal… y mi odio por los FB de Sam con Amelia y el perro-que-vivió. ¡SPOILERS DE LA TEMPORADA OCHO! T por el vocabulario.


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

Summary: Sammy tiene algo que se llama MIS –Momentos de Impasse de Sammy- y Dean lo solucionará a como de lugar. Solo un crackfic, un Couch de destiel y amor fraternal… y mi odio por los FB de Sam con Amelia y el perro-que-vivió. ¡SPOILERS DE LA TEMPORADA OCHO!

Nota: Los peces nadan y tienen branquias.

Título: M.I.S: Momentos de Impasse de Sammy o mi hermano está recordando algo.

Tal vez no lo hacía de propósito y como el mismo había alimentado sus reflejos durante sus días en el paraíso, su hermanito simplemente había aprendido a hibernar su cerebro de vez en cuando. Algo así como un refrigerador. O como el aire acondicionado de los moteles baratos en el verano –porque las malditas cosas parecían que soplaban aire frío cada tres horas y el resto del tipo solo hacía ruido.

Por eso al principio no le dio demasiada importancia a esos momentos de impasse de Sam –o los MIS-, porque sinceramente no hacían daño alguno. El chico estaba estresado –oh, pero si no trabajó durante un maldito año!- las pruebas, los demonios, ángeles hombres de letras -¿Los carteros eran hombres de letras?- y también estaba la tensa relación con Benny –está bien, no era un demonio con piernas del infierno o un ángel inocente y adorable… ok, se entiende, pero ¡Era un vampiro que usaba sombreros! ¡¿Hay otra cosa más cool que un vampiro que usa sombreros?!.

Hasta que llegó el momento de comenzar a preocuparse. Estaban hablando, hablando, no de una caza, no de algún plan, no del las puertas del infierno, simplemente hablaban de deportes…

-Hermano, sigue perdiendo como en la guerra, creo que los Lakers tienen todas la de ganar.-decía el más pequeño de los dos.

El bufó.

-Sammy, todos saben que los Lakers no ganarán este… ¿Sam?-se detuvo cuando el rostro de su hermano se quedó vacío y sus ojos parecían lejanos.- ¿Sam?-nada- ¿Sammy, estás bien?-Niet- ¿Samantha? ¿Vas a tirarte uno, porque comiste burritos y…?-Nothing- ¿Sam?-Se puso de pié, porque estos MIS, de repente le estaban preocupando y tal vez Sam haya tenido algún tipo de accidente y se le haya roto el cerebro o algo así, y aplaudió frente a su rostro, sin obtener reacción alguna.- Ok, llamaré al…-y de repente el castaño siguió hablando como si nada.

-Los Phillies siquiera saben donde están las bases Dean y Los Yankees ni te digo…-siguió hablando el chico como si no hubiesen sufrido de interrupción alguna y Dean se preguntó tal vez, si solo tal vez, tendría que preocuparse mucho más por el tema.

Pero como el chico siguió tranquilo y sin darse cuenta de nada, se encogió y pensó que tal vez era algo suyo.

Comenzó a preocuparse un poco más cuando Crowley lo notó.

Estaban en el suelo, con diez demonios y el Rey de los mismos, listos para acabarlos, y calro, antes de matarlos el jefe tenía que dar el discurso de victoria –a veces Dean pensaba que perdían tiempo hablando, porque nunca les prestaba atención en esos discursos, como que se ponía a pensar en como escapar o si ya tenían un plan, en el sabor de pie que compraría para la cena de esa noche.

-¡Los mataré, les juro que los…!-decía el Rey Demonio, y de repente se detuvo.- ¿Alce? ¿Oye?-tronó sus dedos delante de la cara de Sam, que había adoptado la expresión de cachorro constipado, y, como en los MIS, su mirada parecía sumergida en un recuerdo.-¿Le pasa algo?-preguntó el demonio, realmente preocupado a Dean, que se encogió de hombros.

-Es algo que hace desde que volví.-le contó.- ¿Puedes echar un vistazo a lo que le sucede antes de matarlo? Al menos no moriré con la duda…

El demonio asintió y se encogió de hombros y tocó la frente de Sam, durante unos segundos hizo caras extrañas, entre el asco, la risa, la tristeza, la ira… hasta que se soltó del alto con rudeza.

-¡Oh por todo lo endemoniado no puedo hacer nada con esas imágenes en mi cabeza!-se quejó agarrándose el rostro.- ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Los demás demonios lo miraron confundidos.

-Pero, su Majestad, e-ellos…

-¡No importa!-gritó Crowley sin dejar de masajear sus sienes.- ¡Vámonos!

Cuando Sam volvió en si, Dean ya lo había desatado, subido al auto, bajado del auto, entrado al Bunquer y con la cena frente a él.

-Hice pollo al horno, se que te gusta…-dijo Dean comiendo de su plato.

Sam lo miró alucinado.

-¿Y Crowley, y los demonios? ¡Nos iban a matar!-protestó el chico asustado.

Dean le sonrió.

-Pues haz salvado el día, campeón.-le felicitó, sabiendo que seguramente Sam estaba creando una especie de escudo mental como el de Harry Potter y había ahuyentado al Rey de los demonios con algún tipo de mojo mental.

Aunque… El chico parecía de todo menos preparado para una invasión mental, pero supuso que el año libre de Sam había estado lleno de clases de yoga o Reiki. A l menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

La preocupación comenzó avenirle en olas cuando Kevin, Benny y Charlie notaban los MIS y, definitivamente Dean comenzó a preocuparse más cuando Castiel, el ángel más despistado –y adorable… y fuerte… y lindo…. Si, ese Castiel- puntualizó el problema.

-Dean…-le llamó el ángel apareciendo detrás de él, y como siempre, provocándole un mini infarto. ¿Pero que sería la vida sin sorpresas?

-¡No hagas eso!-se quejó agarrándose el pecho, como si eso calmase los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban gracias a las apariciones repentinas del ángel y no porque se ponía siempre muy cerca y olía como un campo de flores den primavera… y ¡Ya nos fuimos del tema! Ok, el punto era que el ángel lo miraba con esa cara de "¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?" y "Eres lo más hermoso que vieron mis ojos", y claro, con la cabeza hacia un costado como un tierno loro.-¿Necesitas algo, Castiel?-mierda si seguía enojado con el bendito ángel, solo que no lo demostraría tan fácil esta vez.

-A Sam le sucede algo.-dijo el ángel y eso fue suficiente para encender todas las alarmas del cerebro de Dean que le gritaban "¡PROTEGE A SAM! ¡PROTEGE A SAM!" o que a veces también le decían "¡BESA DE UNA ESTÚPIDA VEZ AL MALDITO ÁNGEL, IDIOTA!"

-¿Qué le sucede a Sammy?-preguntó ya corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Cuando lo vió a Sam medio reclinado sobre la mesa, como si se fuera a levantar de la silla, con la mirada perdida y el rostro en una extraña mueca, con los ojos perdidos, pero bizcos, la naríz arrugada y la lengua hacia un lado.- ¿Uh?

-Estábamos hablando de los Hombres de Letras y de repente se quedó congelado así.-le indicó el ángel que estaba examinando a Sam como si fuese el cadáver con la infección urinaria.- Parece que ha probado algún tipo de cítrico o esos dulces ácidos que a Bobby le gustaban.

Dean suspiró.

-Cas, vamos a hacer un poco de investigación, temo que tenemos un caso.-anunció el ojiverde.- pero por ahora, estoy horneando un pie, cuando el pie esté listo, nos pondremos a leer.

Quince minutos después y con un aún congelado Sam, Dean tomó su laptop y Castiel la de Sam y comenzaron a navegar por Internet-o al menos Dean lo hizo, porque luego de que Cas anunciara feliz que se había ganado un a tableta por ser el visitante un millón de una URL e infectar la laptop de Sam con virus mortales, el ángel decidió leer libros al viejo estilo.

Unos veinte libros, treinta videos de auto ayuda y una webconferencia con un psiquiatra después, tanto Dean como Castiel tenían la herramienta justa para sacar a Sam de sus MIS.

Un atomizador con agua.

Cuando Castiel apretó el gatillo dos veces, el castaño se sobresaltó y terminó en el suelo, confundido, mientras que Dean le enseñaba a Cas a chocar los cinco, "¿Por qué no se dice choca la mano? De hecho lo que más contacto tienen son las manos".

Y desde ese día en adelante, cada vez que a Sam le daba uno de sus MIS, quienquiera que estuviera cerca –incluído Crowley, que le había comenzado aponer pimienta al agua- le vaporizaba agua en el rostro. Hasta que un día lo dejó de hacer, y a sus fobias, se le agregó la vapofobia: la fobia el vapor, por lo que no pudieron viajar más con niebla. Nunca más.

FIN.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yo: Se dan cuenta de que esto es un Crack fic marca carancho, ¿Cierto? Solo lo hice para contentar algunas almas en Destieler s Anónim s. Creo que es uno de los más cortos fics que he escrito, y me divertí haciéndolo. Viendo la octava temporada –GRACIAS SONIAAAAAA- me di cuenta que odié todos y cada uno de los Flashbacks de Sam y Amelia e incluso me parecieron completamente inútiles para la trama. ¿Querían romance? Guys, ¡YA TENEMOS DESTIEL! ¡Y si hay otra cosa que me jodió de sobremanera de SPN es que no hayan revivido a Gabriel ni a Balthazar! ¿Dónde jodidos van los ángeles cuando mueren? ¿Al cielo? La cosa es que en la temporada nueve amaría ver a Gabriel aunque sea… es que lo amodoro tanto! Y ya me salí de tema, ok, los dejo!

¡Lean y comenten, que con cada comentario que dejan, se muere un demonio del infierno!

¡Besos y lamidas!

V.A.B.


End file.
